


KISS Agent

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, Dubious Consent, F/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Darcy definitely prefers working at night. She just wishes people would actually listen to her.





	

Chief Dooley had been pretty resistant to the idea of having Darcy work a night shift at the office. Pretty fucking resistant. It wasn’t “appropriate” or “suitable” or whatever, combined with a, “What happens if someone gets fresh?”

She, of course, had countered by reminding him how she’d spent the war, reminding him that the ladies manning the switchboard were there 24 hours, and got him to admit if she broke someone’s nose for getting fresh, it would totally be their fault. 

Besides, with less guys working at night, there was actually less chance of any of them pestering her because New York never slept, and they still had work to do.

He finally gave in, after making her promise that at the first sign of trouble she’d lock herself in her office and call him.

It was nice working at night. With less of the guys there, they didn’t feel so much like they had to prove how manly they were to each other at her expense. And it was quieter, so she got more of her work done.

It was a shit job, of course. So much typing. So. Much. She would have much rather been getting out in the field like Peggy, but it was better than a lot of things she could have been doing. Dooley, of course, wouldn’t hear of her going out into the field. He was old enough to be her dad, and he seemed to take that to heart.

Sousa and Thompson were working that night. That wasn’t so bad. Thompson was an ass but when he was on his own he toned it down a lot. Sousa was actually kinda nice.

Thompson hung up his phone and stood up. He walked over to the coat stand and pulled on his overcoat before palming the top of his hat. He pointed it between them. “You kids behave yourselves, now.” With a self-satisfied smirk, he walked out of the office.

Darcy rolled her eyes and looked back down at her work.

“Sorry for that,” Sousa said from his desk across the room.

She waved him off. “Trust me, I heard way worse in Italy.” Of course, when that happened whoever said it would usually have their nose broken  _ before _ she got there, no matter how many times she told her guys that she didn’t need them to fight her battles for her.

“You were in Italy?”

She nodded, squinting at the typed words sticking out of the top of her typewriter. “Yeah. I was SSR Intelligence.” Not that it did her much good now.

His next words seemed to echo her thoughts. “You were an Intelligence operative, and now you’re a secretary?” She could hear the disbelief in his voice.

“Yup.” Her eyebrows went up for just a second. “No one knows what to do with me, so I think the theory is that’ll cause the least problems here. Also, out of sight, out of mind.”

He didn’t seem to know what to say to that. She looked up at him, and saw the sympathy on his face. “Hey, it’s not all bad. I have a job, right, and I’d basically have to burn the place down to get fired. It could be worse.”

“I guess.” He was silent for a long moment. “Look, if there’s anything I can do-”

“Thanks. I’ll add you to the list.” Darcy winced as a flicker of hurt went across his face. “Sorry. Just… Everyone says that. Despite my mild-mannered demeanor I’m actually pretty hooked up as far as influential SSR people go. Doesn’t really seem to matter.”

He grinned at that. He had a nice smile. There was nothing mild-mannered about her. She’d been a lot more laid back before she’d been hurtled back through time, that was for sure. Maybe it was just the war. Probably.

She turned her attention back to her work, and so did he.

The sound of paper ripping filled the room. He’d been delivered a package earlier in the day, she assumed he was finally getting into it. Curiosity pulled her attention up from Dooley’s chicken scratch, and her eyes widened when she realized what she was looking at. “No don’t-”

Too late. A puff of fine particles rose up around Sousa, hovering there for a split second before dissipating through the air. “Fuck!” She eyed Dooley’s office, but there was no chance she’d get there in time. At least, not before she breathed in some of the shit. The cannister was pressure-loaded, and when it released, it went  _ everywhere _ .

“What’s wrong?” Sousa shook his head, holding up the can and frowning at it. “There’s nothing in it.”

She picked up the receiver from the phone on her desk and quickly dialed a number. “Come on, pick up…” she told the phone impatiently.

Sousa asked, “What’s going on?” but she just held up her hand for him to be quiet.

“Hello?” Howard said in her ear after a minute or so. He sounded a little irritated. Well, fuck him, she’d been prepared to let the phone ring all damn night if she had to.

“So, you still have that antidote for the KISS gas?”

He was silent for a moment. “Shit! Yeah, I do.” Another pause. “Are you sure?” The irritation had been replaced by worry.

“Pretty fucking, yeah.” The canister was pretty distinctive, like a giant tube of lipstick with a kiss-print on the bottom.

“Where are you? You alone?”

“No. Although…” She eyed Sousa. “Kinda wish I was. No, I’ll be fine. I’m at work. Just hurry. Please?”

“As soon as I can, Darce.” He abruptly hung up the phone, and she replaced the receiver on her own desk.

Darcy turned her attention back to Sousa, who was looking a little irritated himself. “I need you to listen to me very carefully.” She pushed her chair back and got to her feet, hands twisting together in front of her. “That’s a weaponized nerve agent, and we only have a few minutes before it kicks in.”

He sobered immediately, setting the can down on the desk. “What does it do?”

“Uh. Okay, not trying to offend your tender sensibilities, but like I said, only a few minutes and I want to be clear. It affects the central nervous system. It makes you want to fuck. Like,  _ need _ to fuck more than you’ve ever needed anything in your entire life. Unmanaged it will cause seizures and eventually death.”

“Unmanaged?” His eyebrows rose, alarmed.

“I sure hope you’re single, Sousa, because we’re about to get to know each other a  _ lot _ better.” She winced again. “The good news is, a rush of endorphins will cause it to chill for a while, but unless the antidote is administered it won’t stop. The better news is the antidote is on the way.” Her voice was already getting husky, the familiar loose-limbed feeling settling over her. “Shit. Yeah. So, we only have to hang on until it gets here.”

He stared at her for a moment, his expression quickly turning angry. “This is some joke, Miss Lewis. What, did Thompson put you up to it?”

“Okay, I get that this probably isn’t your first choice on how to spend your night, which I’m trying super hard not to take personally right now, but maybe pull your head out of your ass? I’m already feeling it and I’m all the way over here.” She folded her arms under her breasts, giving him a look that wasn’t quite challenging. She was feeling it, too, the loose-limbed sensation turning into sort of a tingle.

Being reminded of Thompson, though… God, she hoped he didn’t turn up before Howard did.  _ That _ would be bad.

He reached for his tie to start to loosen it, then he seemed to realize what he was doing.

Darcy shrugged. “Like I said.” It was getting hot in the room. No, that wasn’t entirely accurate. Her body temperature was doing the thing.

“Can we fight it?” He braced his hands on his desk and shifted in his seat. 

“That’s an option, I guess. It is inevitable.” Darcy pulled off her sweater and draped it over the back of her chair. She felt almost smothered by her clothes. “So it’s more a matter of how you want to handle this. We can get some endorphins going now so that hopefully by the time Howard gets here we’re, you know, at least halfway dressed. Or we can try and put it off and he’ll interrupt us. Or Thompson. That sounds fun.”

“So, what do we do?”

“Well, these desks are at an awfully convenient height.” She started across the room towards him, giving in to the part of her brain that wanted to be closer. “You have narrow hips too, your chair might work.” It was getting harder and harder to think as the heat started focusing down between her legs. She stopped just beside him and leaned back against the front edge of his desk.

Sousa reached towards her, and then stopped like he realized what he was doing. “You’ve dealt with this before?”

Memories of it popped into her mind, of the hands against her flushed skin, the press of solid bodies surrounding her. “Yeah.” It came out on a sigh.

He swallowed at the sound and reached for her again, and this time his hand settled on her knee. She could feel his warmth even through her skirt. “There’s no other way?”

“You tell me. You haven’t been able to stop looking at my breasts since I came over here.”

He looked up at her face and she could see the guilt, but she could also see the lust plain as day. “Sorry, Miss Lewis.”

“Darcy, please.” She picked up his hand and pressed it to her breast. She let out a soft sigh when his fingers contracted around it, just a little, sending jolts of sensation through her. “It’s okay, you can touch.”

He pushed himself to his feet, bracing his other hand against the top of his desk as he leaned into her. He hesitated, close enough that his dark eyes took up her entire field of vision, and then he closed their mouths together.

His lips were soft and warm. The touch of skin against skin only seemed to magnify the effects of the nerve agent. She wanted him, she  _ needed _ him. She was starting to ache with how much she needed him.

He pulled away just enough to speak. “Miss Lewis- Darcy-”

“Yeah.” She ran her hands up over his chest to rest on his shoulders.

“Whatever you’ve got on under that skirt, take it off.” He straightened away from her and went for the buckle on his belt.

Darcy caught her lip between her teeth. She stood up and pulled her skirt up out of the way to hook her thumbs in the tops of her panties. She pushed them down and let them pool around her ankles, using the desk for balance as she stepped out of them and her pumps.

Sousa’s eyes followed the movement, fixing on her legs. He got his belt open and then the front of his pants. He sat back in his chair on the very edge, leaning back as much as he could.

She couldn’t help herself. Darcy leaned forward and gently pulled his shorts out of the way, freeing his flushed, hard erection. She made a little noise as she wrapped her fingers around his length.

“Darcy…” He ground out her name, his fingers biting into the arms of his chair. “Don’t toy with me.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” She hiked her skirt up around her hips. With her hands on his shoulders for balance she straddled his thighs, her knees against the hard seat of the chair.

The wide head of his cock slid through along her center, where she was already slick with arousal. “Christ, Darcy.”

“Oh god.” She sank down over him, taking him deep into her pussy. Her eyes fell shut. This was exactly what she needed.

He cupped her ass, his fingers sliding under the folds of her skirt. The touch of his skin felt so good, she wanted more. But not enough to stop.

She rolled her hips into him again and again until the chair creaked in protest. He was getting into it, but it wasn’t quite enough for her. She dropped one hand between them, fingers desperately rolling over her clit until the world narrowed down around her.

She came with a low moan, burying her head in the side of his neck. His aftershave smelled absolutely amazing.

He muttered something that she felt as a vibration more than heard. It was only another handful of strokes until he stiffened under her and she felt the rhythmic pulse of his release.

The rush of endorphins was amazing. Darcy felt clear-headed again, at least for now. She maneuvered her way off the chair and stared at a spot down on the floor. “So, um, thanks for that.”

“Yeah. Don’t mention it.” There was a rueful twist to his voice that tugged at her heart a little.

“Hopefully Howard will be here soon.” She didn’t know what time it was, nor how long it had been since she’d called Howard, but soon would be good.

She stepped back and found her panties, pulling them up. The audible zip of Sousa’s fly seemed to mock her. “Well, I mean, at least neither one of us is Thompson. Right?”

“Yeah.” The word fell between them, thick and heavy.

Darcy slipped her feet into her shoes and made her way back to her desk. They had maybe 10 minutes before they started getting all hot again. And in the meantime, it was so awkward that she could hardly stand herself.


End file.
